nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Troll Crusades
The Anti-Troll Crusades began on CYOC as the destruction of both Fen and Omni in a relatively short period of time by Gnuispir8. The Crusades have recently evolved to include more people, and an alliance is possibly being formed to further the Crusades. First Strike The first crusade began when Gnuispir8 upgraded fen's nation to a "pure annoyance," and decided to take action on 31 March, 2012. Gnu's main reason for being a complete troll and utterly pissing Gnu off. The "war" began around noon on 31 March, 2012. Gnuispir8 attacked with his new SS class ships, which were made to look like a giant storm cloud, and shot high powered "lightning" from cannons to destroy everything in their path. After making a two post invasion, Gnu threw all plans out the window because Aicy revealed his ships. Instead, he simply marched in, killed all the leaders, and declared the country no more. The Fall of the First On 14 April, 2012, Gnuispir8 decided he had had enough of TheOmni1, the first of the two big trolls that had plaqued CYOC for a time. Lilninjabro6 attempted to join in this fight, but was ultimately stopped by Aicy, leaving the pleasure of destruction to Gnu. Again, Gnu cited reasons for destruction, including multiple racial slurs by Omni, and a certain comment about destroying the UDEN. Gnu absolutely hated the racial slur Omni used, and the words about the UDEN were basically the final straw for him. There was no real battle this time. Gnu simply sent in some swordsmen, dispatched the government, and implemented one of his own choosing, effectively ending the reign of Omni. With this, Omni basically gave up and left CYOC. The Pineapple and Cabbage Crusade Atlantis, in its generosity, was sending pineapples to the various countries of CYOC. Lettuce Lover's Land, with their hatred of fruits/vegetables other than lettuce, began destroying the pineapples sent to them. On hearing this, The Ascendant Kingdom's Battle Fleet moved into place near Lettuce Lover's Land. The Ascendants are zealous defenders of religion, and were affronted by the destruction of Atlantis' holy symbols. When the leaders of UDEN and Atlantis discovered what had happened, and sent their forces to the planet, the three national militaries planned a co-ordinated strike to annihilate the country. The UDEN rained plasma on the capital city, and sent in a few swordsmen. Immediately following this, Atlantis and The Ascendant Kingdom air-dropped their own units in and killed all hostiles. During the fighting, the paint on an Atlanti ship was scratched, and a funeral was held for said paint on what was left of the planet. Atlantis in the Pineapple and Cabbage Crusade Atlantis first participated in the Anti Troll Crusades on the 14th of April, during which he attacked TheOmni1, although, he was stopped by Aicy, apparently having no real reason. He continued to highly support Gnuispir8 during the take over. On the fifth of May, Atlantis participated in the massive destruction of Fen, due to the destruction of the noble symbol, the Pineapple, along with Eno Remnant and Gnuispir8. He sent the final attack, raising the flag of Atlantis and of the Pineapple over the capitol. During the battle, the paint was scratched on S.C Atlantis. Category:CYOC Category:Campaigns